


Taken Down a Peg

by 1031198



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Benny gets FUCKED., F/M, Pegging, Real hard, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1031198/pseuds/1031198
Summary: Benny does. Get fucked like the slutty pirate he is.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Taken Down a Peg

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have. That's all you need to know.

It was easy to get the opportunity for such an ornate afair, being invited to his apartment and all. Although it was stated that no sex would be initiated beforehand, Beth couldn’t help but prepare for such obscene plans and thoughts. “Have you ever tried one of these?” Came her mockingly, innocuously sweet voice.

Benny scoffed loudly, the object in the younger woman’s hand was something that he’d known existed but had ever seen in person. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Beth dared to smile, walking provocatively over to the one and only chair in the living area. “I know you want to. Don’t be shy.” 

The redhead was dangling the strap-on from her index finger and biting her lip. Benny looked starstruck, yet, he also had a look of lust in his dark eyes. Before he could deny his want, Beth was reaching behind herself, moving to unbutton the satin dress. She let the material flow down to her ankles, revealing her undergarments. “Come here.” 

Benny almost forgot how to move as the scene unfolded in front of him. “Uh- I.”

“Come on, Benny. I know you want to.”

The glint in Beth’s own eyes was enough to pull the blond over, submitting to the gaze. “Take your clothes off. Go wash off while I get ready.” Her voice was very demanding and deathly sweet all at the same time.

With no room to argue, Benny was slipping into the small bathroom, letting the door fall closed behind him. Beth did what she had to do quickly, the anticipation boiling inside her. When Benny finally exited the washroom, he was completely void of coverings. He tried using his hand to cover everything, which would’ve worked if his fingers weren’t so small. When his eyes finally landed on Beth, his whole body jolted. She too was naked, but she wasn’t trying to hide it. In full glory, there she was, the woman Benny had dreamed of—just not in this way. 

The dildo was of a large variety: thick, long, and ribbed to the max. The strap was tousled around her midsection, honing the massive length. Benny visibly paled at the sight. “Y-you want to put that in my- my-”

Of course, he didn’t finish the sentence. With a hard gulp, he averted his attention, not wanting to give thought to the naked woman in his line of vision. Beth, who was comfortably seated on the chair, was waiting for the action to begin. Why did he have to make her suffer? In an attempt to gain his attention back, the redhead cleared her throat with a forceful power that only one like her could produce. “You aren’t… scared, are you?”

Benny allowed himself a glance her way, feeling a pit of anxiety form in his stomach. “No, ‘course not.” He replied, his cheeks turning red at the accusation.

“Well then, follow me.” 

She led him into his room, the only place where they could have some privacy. Meanwhile, Benny was stealing looks at her throughout the whole ten-second journey. Her pale skin was flawless with a small amount of light freckles here and there. He could already feel himself letting go at the sight, a powerful wave of lust hitting him. 

“Lay down, on your back. I’ll do all of the work.” 

Benny nodded, immediately following the directions. It took a second to find the right position to make himself comfortable, but when he did, he could instantly feel her climbing over him. Instead of doing what he expected her to, she got right to work. “This might be cold and uncomfortable, but trust me, I’ll make it feel good.” She said in the softest voice.

Benny couldn’t even fathom why he was letting this occur, in his home of all places. It was almost like she had possessed him. It wasn’t like he was going to stop her, however, he was already in too deep. Once a finger was actually pressing against his hole, he was plunged back into reality. It started with pain but was oh-so-quickly turning into a purifying experience. It wasn’t like she was taking her time or anything— she was working her fingers inside him at a rapid pace. It wasn’t long before he was moaning, arching his back and begging her for more. 

After slicking the dildo up with the messy lube, she was pushing it against his boy pussy. “You’re doing so good.” She commented.

The feeling of something so large and bumpy sliding inside his tight hole caused a burning sensation to crawl down his spine and he had to cover his mouth so that he didn’t scream. Beth was definitely enjoying the show as she held no mercy for the blond under her. His legs were trembling from their place on her shoulders. Who would’ve known that the Benny Watts was so flexible? She was getting quite heated at the display, but she wouldn’t let that show. She had a mission here, and she was damn well going to accomplish it. 

“Mmm, Beth.” 

Benny was apparently beginning to feel the good aspect of such an absurd sexual act, he could barely keep it together. With the enthusiasm of a whore getting dick for the first time in a few months, Beth thrust the dildo harder into him. “Goddamn, Benny. I would’ve never pegged you to be such a little slut.” She breathed out, letting the pun be intended. 

Of course, the mess beneath her didn’t reply except with a few strings of slurred hums, but she knew that he heard her even through the pleasure. “Can’t even keep your mouth closed.” She muttered.

Benny could feel the pressure building inside him but made no move to relieve it. He didn’t need to. 

The ride was a short one, but still worth it. She let him orgasm all over the sheets, one that holds a certain power because of the fact that he’d came untouched. He was a wreck afterward, immediately sobbing into the bed. Beth didn’t bother helping him because she’d already gotten what she wanted. Revenge. 

Sure, sex was pleasurable, but to have it the way he did would give the lasting effect of a new phobia of seating arrangements. It would be a bitch to find a chair suitable for a wrecked ass like Benny’s. That’s what made it fun. 

After excusing herself from the room, she headed to the bathroom to get redressed and composed. It wasn’t too hard, after all, the alluring thoughts of Cleo were clouding her mind much more than the vanilla sex she was just a part of. With this business taken care of, she was finally free to go meet up at the bar with her new muse. Benny could figure his situation out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did. This may not have been wanted, but it is deserved. Do with that as you will.


End file.
